Find Refuge in You
by Isangrim
Summary: A dangerously formidable pirate. An enchanting fairy prince. A pair of girls...ahem boys, both caught in an age old prophecy. However, one unwittingly holds the very power to change the course of all their fates. What no one knows...perhaps that's how it should have stayed. Eventual; [OC/Blackbeard, Mary/Fairy Prince]


_Find Refuge in You_

 **—Prologue—**

 _I've concluded from my findings that all of this has happened before; one time or another in the distant past. As it will…undoubtedly happen again and again, especially if nothing is done to prevent it._

 _If it can be done…_

 _Bizarre as it may be, abductions of orphan and runaway boys from various parts of the globe continue to climb in number over the last several decades. Despite my best efforts the method in which these unknown **persons** operate is still unclear. _

_Pending upon a crucial lead; false paper trails—files representing orphan boys now missing. What was the similar distinguishing attribute about each of the individuals—their age (I find this 'age factor' in the abductions most intriguing). These boys that are believed to be going to relatives or foster families, were instead being sent elsewhere. Location is unfortunately to say still unknown._

 _There is cause to believe they have inside aid from the staff of the homes frequented; whose care these children depend—and being compensated for their troubles. However, none of this has been founded._

 _Up to now no girls have been taken._

 _And against all odds no missing child reports have been legally filed or claims made. The question we keep asking ourselves is: why?_

 _Through this entire endeavor I had one key source to turn to. Persuading them in the beginning was not an easy accomplishment. Time was needed. In due course they saw fit to divulge their information…and it was quite considerably the most unusual to digest. Learning and understanding more of what they know will take time._

 _As promised they will remain anonymous._

 _Communications from me shall at this point cease until further inquiries are conducted… J. H._

 **…**

Regrettably they would never receive another word from John Ellis Houlton.

Services have been sent to make arrangements for his only remaining family, a young daughter of nine, Bernadette Eliza Meriel Houlton. Four years have passed since they placed the child in care of the Darling household, relatives of her late mother by marriage. Their efforts proved to be wasted when receiving a heated post of her gone and with the youngest Darling child, a one Mary Wenona Grace Darling.

It has already gone into four weeks of searching with little to no results. Since it's believed the two girls have runaway due to circumstances in the home and were not taken, there's nothing more to be done at this point.

No sightings have been reported…

 **…**

So very tired of feeling lost, alone, and unwanted. Mary had been the only one who understood. Her dear sweet Mouse saved Eliza from that loneliness in a time she needed it the most.

However, it was no longer necessary.

She was different somehow. Not the easiest of topics to share. From the point he had entered their lives everything had subconsciously changed for her in the worst and in some bizarre way, all the better. That's when she truly began to live again. Possibly for Mary as well she couldn't be certain.

She's not seen that man since.

So Eliza buried it like most things...prior to the two of them were being brought here.

In living in an all-boys home there were perchance one or more advantages to be had. Her missing friend, Pied was one such benefit. Together they could protect Mary. The others she couldn't quite say.

Regrettably almost everything she's planned has been nothing but trouble.

Nowadays she was alone. If she could really call it that surrounded as she was by boys and devious nuns who had no inkling of her true gender. Thought it was best to keep it that way.

Eliza had blamed herself; thinking that they alone could protect Mary from them. How wrong she was of course. Not having realized her mistake then as she did now. Her greatest regret was agreeing to Mary's selfish request. Taking her hand they left together and she never looked back. That was over two years ago…

Mary would be safe back in the Darling nursery with her family. Instead of missing along with Pied; both gone from their beds sometime in the night.

But she has learned from her mistakes. There was no use on dwelling on it any longer.

Neither fate nor any dweller of their world could prevent them from obtaining the lost, runaway, or unwanted children. Nevertheless, it was not much longer til she rejoined the others.

-:-


End file.
